


One Hand In My Pocket (And The Other One's Smoking A Cigarette)

by lizecanteven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Gabriel Novak - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Screaming, Smoking, Smut, Support Group, Swearing, boy oh boy will there be swearing, castiel novak - Freeform, drugs maybe idk yet, gotta mcr, i mean if ur reading a sabriel slash destiel fic you should expect gay, i'm sorry too soon, idk what do you want me to tag oh right, if gay makes you uncomfortable why do you even watch spn, just leave if you're gonna be negative or homophobic, otpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotps, that's enough for the tags, yeah drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizecanteven/pseuds/lizecanteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Alanis Morissette trash so you get this title. Dean is a heavy smoker and so is Gabe. When Gabe's brother makes him go to a support group, so does Dean's. Gabe and Dean meet there and they become hell behind pretty faces when they're together. Eventually, Dean and Gabe get wasted at a party and Castiel has to pick them up and bring them to their houses, but Gabe insists that they should stay at Dean's. Sam and Gabe meet and they discover that they're complete opposites, but Sam is still nervous around the shorter and cockier boy. Dean is an utter fuckboy around Castiel because how could he not be? He's a fine piece of ass. Cas is fed up with Dean therefore he ignores Dean, but we all know that won't last long. (OH MY GOD I THINK THERE'S A BIRD IN MY HOUSE???????)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hand In My Pocket (And The Other One's Smoking A Cigarette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idk tyler joseph???](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=idk+tyler+joseph%3F%3F%3F).



> Hey, so i'm gonna write this and see if there's a bird in my house, so I need to hurry an tell you that you should use the site skin i made because it's great and adorable and in comic sans ms. okay bird catching timeeeeee. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the bird was just very fucking loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

"Dammit Dean!" Sam yelled as the smoke alarm in the hall went off and the sprinklers turned on, soaking Sam with water.

"Sorry, Sammy! I forgot to run the shower."

"Dean," Sam said as he walked to the bathroom--Dean's favorite place to smoke, "you can't keep smoking in the apartment. People have called the _fire department._ Do you honestly think evacuating the building is worth smoking in the bathroom to save you two minutes of going outside?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you. I'm tired of this, Dean. I have been trying to get you to go to a god damn support group for _three years_. You're going to one, I'm calling Jo, she works at a great rehabilitation center. I was on the phone with her the other day and she said it would be great if you came out to see her and got better at the same time. I'm calling her."

Dean watched Sam get worked up over his smoking with a calm face. Let's just say that he wasn't smoking a cigarette... he... he was smoking pot. Dean just watched with calm eyes until Sam stopped yelling at him and put his arms to his sides.

"Dean, were you smoking crack? Oh my god, you were. Okay, now I'm calling Bobby, he's gonna be pissed." Dean panicked when Sam said he was calling Bobby. Even though he was high, he knew Bobby could be a mean old fart when he wanted to be, and knowing that Dean was smoking weed, he was definitely going to whip his ass.

"Sam, no!"

Sam turned to Dean and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll go to the therapy or whatever, just please, _please_ , don't tell Bobby." Dean pleaded with glossy and blood-shot eyes. 

"Boy, what are you callin' me for? What'd you do this time?" Dean heard Bobby speak through the phone.

"Hold on, Bobby," Sam put his hand over the phone so Bobby couldn't hear, "Really?" Dean nodded. 

Sam pulled his hand away from the phone and spoke into it, "I was just calling to tell you that Dean's going to a support group to help him with his smoking problem."

"That's fantastic! But it ain't a reason to call me when I'm workin', you know that, boy."

"Right, sorry Bobby. See you soon, I hope?"

"Sure thing, son. Tell Dean I said that I'm glad I won't have to whoop his ass for smokin' next time I see 'im."

"Will do, bye Bobby."

Sam turned to Dean and said, "Bobby says he's glad he won't have to whoop your ass for smokin-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Dean waved him off and put out his 'cigarette' in the sink, and as he walked out of the bathroom he muttered, "Bitch."

To which Sam replied, "Jerk."

 


End file.
